


If...

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, Siblings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientata tra la seconda e la terza stagione. <br/><i>Se non fossi mai nato...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	If...

Se io non fossi mai nato, mamma e papà sarebbero ancora vivi?  
Sì.  
Non importa che qualcuno me lo dica, lo so. Per questo non riesco più a guardarti negli occhi, Dean.  
Ti ho rovinato la vita. Da quando Azazel mi ha mostrato quello che è successo quella dannata notte, non tr pace.  
E ora tu hai dato la tua vita per me.  
Non merito tanto, non dopo quello che ti ho fatto. Troverò un modo per salvarti, Dean, per ripagarti di quello che hai fatto per me. Per dimostrarti che non sono più un bambino.  
Fidati di me, Dean.


End file.
